Permanent
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe decides to get a tattoo.


**Permanent **

Aubrey pulled up in front of a tattoo parlor and shook her head. "I can't believe you're actually doing this," she said as she turned off the ignition and looked over at her best friend. "What do you need a tattoo for? They're permanent."

Chloe smiled at the blonde. "I've wanted this tattoo for years, Bree and I'm finally going to get it. I checked this place out on the internet and it's the best."

Aubrey grunted. "I want to inspect the inside first. One sign of uncleanliness and we're out."

"Okay, fine," Chloe agreed before exiting the car.

The two entered the tattoo shop and a bell chimed, signaling their arrival.

"Hey, I'll be right over to you in a moment," a handsome British man said to them without looking up from the tattoo he was currently putting on someone's back.

"Okay, thanks," Chloe said as she moved to go sit down in the waiting area with Aubrey. "Looks nice in here, right?"

"So far," Aubrey replied as she looked around. "I still don't think you should get a tattoo, though. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It'll be tiny," Chloe replied, excitedly.

A brunette exited the back with a laptop bag and sunglasses on. She was obviously ready to leave for the day. "Hey," the brunette greeted the women as she removed her sunglasses. "Who's getting what?"

Aubrey gestured over at Chloe. "She wants a tattoo on her wrist of a ladybug."

"How big?"

Chloe made a small circle with her thumb and pointer finger. "Just a tiny one."

Beca nodded. "Okay, give me a second to setup and I'll get it done for you."

Chloe beamed at the brunette. "Thanks..."

"Beca," the brunette said. "And you're?"

"Chloe," the redhead smiled.

"Thanks, Becs," the British man said.

"Yeah, no problem, Luke." Beca went over to her station and pulled her laptop from her bag and set it down on the nearby table.

Chloe looked at Aubrey with a grin. "She's hot," she mouthed.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, not paying her friend any mind. "Wait, how old is she?" Aubrey asked Luke, unsure if this girl who looked no older than seventeen should be tattooing her best friend.

Luke laughed lightly. "Twenty, and she has done some of the best tattoos I've ever seen." He looked up from doing his tattoo. "You're in good hands," he said to Chloe.

_I most certainly am. _Chloe thought as she looked over at Beca. Music began to play from Beca's laptop as she set about getting ready to do Chloe's tattoo.

"Alright," Beca said after a few minutes. "Ready?"

Chloe went over to the brunette and pulled a picture of a ladybug from her pocket. "Do you need this?"

Beca took the picture and looked at it. "You want it just like this?" She rolled up her sleeves and pulled a pair of fresh gloves on.

"Yeah, nice and simple," Chloe confirmed.

"Where do you want it?"

Chloe's eyes trailed down the brunette's low-cut top, which showed off her cleavage perfectly.

Aubrey noticed this and flicked her friend on the back of the head. "She asked you a question, Chlo."

Chloe shook her head to clear her mind of her dirty thoughts. "Um…" She pointed to the spot where she wanted her tattoo and beamed when she noticed the grasshopper tattoo on Beca's arm. "You have a bug tattoo and I'm getting a bug tattoo! That's super cool!"

Beca chuckled at the redhead's excitement. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Aubrey sat down on the spare chair that was nearby. "How many tattoos have you done?"

Beca began to prep the spot where Chloe wanted her tattoo. "None at all. This will be my first one. Hope I don't mess up." She winked at Chloe who laughed lightly.

"Bree, relax," Chloe said.

Aubrey huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "This is permanent, Chlo. You don't want an amateur doing this."

Beca dipped the needle in black ink and looked at Chloe. "Ready?"

Chloe nodded, enthusiastically.

"Wait," Aubrey stopped her. "Aren't you supposed to put an outline on her arm and tattoo over it so that it's perfect?"

"I don't need to for this," Beca assured her. "I can freehand it."

"You're not doing this tattoo unless you do that first," Aubrey instructed her.

Beca sighed and looked up at the redhead who looked back at her apologetically. "Your friend is annoying."

"I heard that," Aubrey scoffed.

"Was hoping you did." Beca began to prepare an outline just as a remixed version of _Titanium _began to play causing Chloe to bounce in her chair excitedly.

"I love this song!" Chloe listened to it enthusiastically and was amazed by the mix. The vocals weren't Sia, though. Whoever it was had an amazing silky voice that made Chloe want to melt. "Who is this? Titanium is my lady jam and this version is a must."

"Chloe," Aubrey chided.

Beca raised a brow at this. "That's not something I hear every day. It's my mix."

Chloe's eyes brightened. "Really? It's amazing! Is that you singing too?"

Beca placed her outline on Chloe's arm. "It is."

Luke looked over to the women. "She's going to be the next big thing once she starts getting her stuff out."

"I'd love to hear more," Chloe said, hoping the brunette would play her something else.

"Everything that plays will be mine so you'll hear some of my stuff." Beca picked up the needle and looked over at Aubrey. "Am I allowed to start now?"

"Just don't mess up," Aubrey said.

"Sorry," Chloe apologized about her friend and Beca simply smiled.

"It's fine. Ready?"

Chloe nodded and Beca finally got started on the tattoo. Chloe immediately winced as the needle touched her arm. She bit her lower lip and tried to refrain from pulling her arm away from Beca.

Beca didn't like seeing the pain from what she was doing play out on Chloe's face. "Not much for pain, huh?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "She doesn't have some weird sex kink. Of course she doesn't like pain."

"Lovely best friend," Beca said, causing Chloe to let out a light laugh. Beca began to sing along to her mix and smiled when she heard Chloe join in after a while.

As Beca continued her tattoo, Chloe forgot about her pain as she momentarily lost herself in the moment they were having.

When the song ended, Chloe beamed at Beca as the brunette continued to focus on the task at hand. "You really have a beautiful voice."

Beca smirked. "Thanks. You do too. We sounded pretty great together."

_I'm sure we'd sound even better doing something else. _Chloe thought.

Beca pulled the needle away from Chloe's arm and wiped away the extra ink with a paper towel.

Chloe was surprised that Beca had finished so quickly. She looked down at her arm and smiled brightly. "This is perfect. Bree, look!"

Aubrey got up from the chair and looked at the small tattoo. She smiled. The tattoo was very fitting for her best friend. "Cute."

"Let me put a bandage on it for you and then I'll run you through how to take care of it until it heals."

Chloe listened intently as Beca explained to her how to keep up with her tattoo for the next few weeks.

Once finished, she pulled cash out of her pocket. "How much do I owe you?"

Beca waved her off. "It's on the house." She pulled off her gloves and tossed them in the trash before gathering up her laptop.

"That's really sweet of you. Thanks," Chloe said.

"Great, let's go." Aubrey pulled Chloe out of the shop, relieved to be breathing in fresh air. "So, you really like your tattoo?"

Chloe smiled. "Yeah, it's awesome." She got into Aubrey's car feeling excited, but not about her tattoo. She was still thinking about her duet with Beca and wondering if she'd ever see the brunette again.

* * *

One week later...

Chloe rushed into Aubrey's room causing the blonde to look up from her studying. "You should get a tattoo."

Aubrey frowned. "Why would I want to defile my body with a tattoo?"

"Just something small, Bree," Chloe said. "It'll be cute."

Aubrey raised her eyebrows at her best friend. "Are you using me just to go to the shop and see that girl? Isn't she a little too alternative for you?"

"I can't stop thinking about her," Chloe gushed as she got onto the bed. "I want to see her again."

"Okay, then go to the shop and see if she's there," Aubrey suggested.

"Won't that be weird?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey shrugged. "Make up something. Say you were thinking of getting a new tattoo. Or you can try the truth. Tell her you have a massive toner for her."

Chloe groaned. "You're no help. I'll be back." She grabbed her purse and left the apartment, hoping that Beca was working.

* * *

Chloe entered the tattoo parlor and the bell chimed making her presence known.

"Hey," she was greeted by Luke who was currently doing a tattoo. "Weren't you here last week?"

Chloe smiled at being remembered. "Yeah, I was. Beca gave me this." She held up her arm to show off her small tattoo. "Is she here?"

"I can get her for you."

"Oh, no. It's okay. I can-,"

"Beca!"

Chloe jumped at the sudden sound. Beca walked out of the back and smiled when she saw Chloe.

"Hey," Beca greeted her. "What brings you back? Something wrong with the tattoo?"

"Nope, I love it," Chloe assured her. "I was actually thinking that I want another one."

Beca grinned. "It's hard to stop after just one. Have any idea of what you want?"

_You. _"Um… not really."

Beca gestured to a few binders on a table nearby. "Looking at a few might spark an idea for something."

Chloe followed Beca over to the table and smiled as Beca picked up a binder and handed it to her. "Go ahead and look through this one. I've done most of the tattoos in it. I'll be over at my station if you need me."

Chloe watched Beca walk off and began to look through the binder. It had a lot of amazing tattoos and the ones Beca had done were signed on the bottom of the page. The brunette was really talented.

Beca was trying to seem preoccupied as she watched Chloe looking through the binder of tattoos. Her mind flashed to last week when they had sung _Titanium _together and she smiled. She really wanted to get to know more about Chloe.

After a few minutes, Beca got up and went over to Chloe. "See anything you like?"

"Yeah, but it's not in this binder," Chloe muttered.

"Excuse me?" Beca said.

Chloe's eyes widened at the realization that she had said that out loud. "Nothing. I haven't seen anything that I like."

Beca frowned, misinterpreting what Chloe had meant. "You didn't like anything in there?" She tried to keep her tone neutral but she was hurt that Chloe hadn't liked her work.

Chloe shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. I loved your tattoos. You're great at what you do. The tattoos, the music, the singing. You're just fantastic and hot. I-," Chloe squeezed her eyes shut. "I didn't mean to say that."

Beca quirked an amused brow. "You don't think I'm hot?"

"I do," Chloe quickly said. "I just- wow, this isn't going the way I thought it would." Chloe closed the binder. "I don't really want another tattoo. I just wanted to see you again."

Beca smirked and stepped closer to Chloe. "And why'd you want to see me again?"

Chloe smiled. "I thought maybe we could go out sometime. Like on a date."

"A date?" Beca repeated. "I'd be up for that."

Chloe beamed. "Yeah?"

Beca nodded. "Definitely. I've been thinking about you a lot since doing your tattoo. You seem like someone I really want to get to know."

It took everything for Chloe to refrain from squealing with excitement. "Great, so we'll talk later and make plans for this date."

"Yeah, we'll do that."

"Okay," Chloe said, happily. "I guess I should let you get back to work."

Beca laughed lightly. "Well before you leave you should probably give me your number."

"Right!" Chloe pulled her phone from her pocket. "What's your number?" Beca gave the redhead her number and Chloe promptly texted her. "There you go."

"Great, I'll text you about our date," Beca said. "Maybe this weekend?"

"This weekend's perfect!" Chloe gestured behind her. "I better get going."

Beca smiled as she watched Chloe leave the shop. She turned around to head to the backroom where she was before but saw Luke and the man who was getting his tattoo staring at her. "What?"

Luke shook his head with a smirk on his face. "Nothing," he said before getting back to work.

They heard an excited squeal from outside and Beca laughed knowing it was Chloe. "Hey, you don't need me do you?" She only had an hour left of her shift and she had done all her appointments for the day.

Luke smirked. "Get out of here."

Beca smiled and quickly grabbed her things before heading outside to catch up with Chloe. "Hey, Red!"

Chloe stopped walking towards her car and turned around, smiling when she saw Beca. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"How about we have that date now?" Beca asked. "Unless you have something to do."

Chloe smiled and shook her head. "I don't have anything to do. Should I drive?"

"Sure," Beca replied as she fell into step with Chloe.

Chloe linked her arm with Beca's causing the tattoo artist to smile. "So do you have any more tattoos besides the grasshopper and the headphones on your wrist?"

"I have a few more," Beca smirked. "They require me to be a little less dressed for you to see them though."

"Well that's something I think we can make happen."

* * *

Chloe would always be happy that she decided to get her tattoo when she did because it wasn't the only permanent development in her life that day. She and Beca connected on a whole different level than she ever had with anyone else. They were perfect together and even Aubrey eventually warmed up to the brunette. Yep, getting a lady bug tattoo was definitely one of the best ideas she has ever had.


End file.
